Noah's Ark
by Vetus199914
Summary: Children have been going missing following the schedule of the Noah's Ark circus. The Black Order finds these events suspicious and sends four of their available- er, best exorcists to look into these events. While infiltrating the circus Allen and co. run across a certain noble and his butler also on the case of the missing children. Rated T for possible (probable) obscenities.
1. Chapter 1

**Vetus: Ha Gecko-chan! I shall finally be posting something! Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Allen: she's insane.**

**Vetus: shut your face hole!**

**Allen: NEVAH!**

**Vetus: *sighs* Lavi do the disclaimer.**

**Lavi: what?! Why me?!**

**Vetus: 'cuz you're there.**

**Lavi: well I'm not doing it.**

**Vetus: dammit Lavi! Fine. Sebastian, do the disclaimer.**

**Sebastian: yes Ma'am. Vetus199914 does not own either my franchise, Black Butler, or our cohorts' franchise D. Gray-man. If she did the art would be of a horribly lower quality.**

**Vetus: hey!**

**Sebastian: I am only speaking the truth.**

**Vetus: *pouts* Ciel make him be nice to me!**

**Ciel: *grits his teeth* I think you need to get on to the story before we all die of old age, including the readers.**

**Vetus: oh yeah! Well, enjoy everyone!**

_**Allen** _= Neah talking

_'Allen'_ = people thinking

* * *

It was pure luck that the head of the science division, Reever Wenham, found the folder containing the report on recent kidnappings sticking out of one of the many teetering towers of paperwork on Branch Chief Komui Lee's desk before it rotted away. Scanning it once, then once more just to make sure he'd read it right, he then stormed off to find the slacking off chief.

After about an hour of searching, another hour of struggling to get Komui back to his office, another hour of scolding, then about thirty minutes to get Komui to actually read the folder's contents, and about ten minutes of pondering on Komui's part, four tickets to a circus that was soon coming to town we're bought and four exorcists were called to Komui's death trap of an office.

* * *

Allen Walker got the message through Timcanpy not soon after returning from a mission. The Order had finally come to it's senses, the Hitler Wannabe fired, and Allen re-recruited. The white haired boy's main problem now was the ever present, and ever annoying, voice of the Fourteenth in his head, that and the near constant missions that had left him thoroughly exhausted and quite irritable.

His irritation was only added to at the news of a new mission. Sighing, he trudged off towards Komui's hell pit claimed to be an office, hoping he wouldn't be paired with someone like Kanda.

_**Oh come on, the samurai can't possibly be that bad. **_The familiar voice of his uncle rang through Allen's head.

_'Shut up, yes he is. What do you know anyways?'_ Allen snapped mentally in response.

**_Well, I've seen into your memories and through your eyes. Personally, I think that Second Exorcist cares more for you all than he lets on. _** Neah Walker stated. Allen got the feeling that if he could he'd be shrugging.

_'Well he sure doesn't act like it.'_ Allen growled.

_**Allen! Watch where you're go- Ooooo that looked like it hurt.**_ Neah warned seconds before Allen's face and the wall became intimately acquainted.

Allen scowled and ignored his insistent uncle, instead opting to just get this mission over with as soon as possible.

Making it to Komui's office quickly with no more interruptions he knocked before opening the door and entering.

To his dismay upon his arrival he noticed that Yuu Kanda had also been called to the office, along with Lenalee Lee and Lavi.

"Oh goodie Allen, you're here!" Komui exclaimed passing the new arrival a folder almost bursting with papers. Allen flipped open to the first page, scanning the information quickly. It was a missing person's report on a young girl, nine years old, from Liverpool, England. "I've called you four here to investigate the disappearances of young children from all over England. All the children seem to have been spirited away. There is a certain circus that's show schedule coincides with the locations and times of the children's disappearances. We need you all to attend an upcoming show in London, and, if anything seems suspicious, infiltrate the organization. Everyone understand?"

At the three nods of confirmation and one "Che". Komui grinned widely. "Then you shall leave right away!"

Four brightly colored tickets were slid across the extremely cluttered desk.

* * *

The train ride to London had to be the most excruciating five hours of Allen's, and therefore Kanda's, life. Getting on was hard enough. The authorities running the vehicle were stubborn and ignorant about the Black Order's superiority complex, and therefore would not let the exorcists on until a half hour long discussion that included calls to both parties' superiors.

Then there had been finding a compartment. There were a grand total of one empty compartment, which they ended up arriving at at the same time as a fat, rich looking man clutching a briefcase. The man had immediately tried to push past their large group to get to the door, inadvertently hitting Kanda in the face with the briefcase as he did so. The result was Kanda pulling Mugen on the poor man. It's suffice to say they got the compartment. This exchange took about half an hour as well.

Then it had been the near constant bickering between Allen and Kanda which had Lavi hiding under the seat and Lenalee thoroughly annoyed. After about two hours of putting up with the arguing Lenalee snapped and hit both boys over the head. Allen spent the next hour trying to stop his head from spinning and trying to decipher just what Lenalee had hit him with. He had the sneaking suspicion it was her Innocence, though she refused to either confirm or deny this fact.

The last hour was filled with Lavi's inane chatter, but they finally made it to the station with everyone in one piece.

* * *

Duties were delegated by Lenalee. Her and Kanda were to scout out the circus's location while Lavi and Allen were to procure enough hotel rooms for the four of them. When questioned by a whiny Lavi about her reasoning behind the partner choices she stated it was because anyone else with Kanda would cause bloodshed and property damage.

Kanda scoffed and followed her off in the general direction of the circus. While Lavi and Allen were left on the curb.

"So Beansprout, where to?" The redhead asked, kicking at a pebble lying next to his foot.

"The library so you can look up what 'my name is Allen stupid!' means, 'cuz obviously you don't know." Allen growled as the stone spun off into the night.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that!" Lavi protested. "It's all in good fun! Eep!"

Allen smirked as Lavi squeaked at the claws which had just appeared at his neck.

"Ok, ok! I'll stop! I'll stop!" Lavi exclaimed. Crown Clown retracted. "For now!"

Lavi cackled as he danced away from Allen's swipes.

* * *

"Stay behind me." Kanda whispered as the two exorcists reached the cluster of colorful tents.

"Yeah right." Lenalee scoffed, striding past the solemn samurai.

The circus had obviously just finished setting up. The dark grounds were strewn with boards that were unneeded, hammers and nails piled on old crates, and ropes that crisscrossed the walkways. The first show was tomorrow evening so the members obviously weren't yet too concerned about the mess.

The two stealthily moved through the area, being especially quiet when they heard snoring or light breathing from a tent. They had about managed to scope out the whole area when a voice from behind them halted their steps.

"I wouldn't continue any further, Snake's reptiles are on the prowl this time of night."

The two spun around to see a young child sitting on a upturned barrel. The child's brown hair hung in front of one of two emerald eyes hiding it from view. The youth's clothes were baggy and patched in many places.

"Oh thank goodness!" Lenalee said, thinking fast while slapping Kanda's hand away from the hilt of Mugen. "We went out for dinner and on the way back to our hotel room we got lost. We were hoping someone here would still be up to help us with directions. But this was not the case until a few seconds ago."

"Oh!" The child said. "That makes sense! I was worried you were robbers or something."

"Us? Never! Right sweetie?" Lenalee said grabbing Kanda's arm.

"Tch." Kanda scoffed.

"Here, let me show you out then I might be able to direct you to your hotel. I don't know the town to well, but I can try!"

Soon the two were safely out and on their way to a private place to contact Lavi and Allen.

"That excuse was weak." Kanda criticized.

"Oh you be quiet. It worked didn't it?" Lenalee replied.

"Only because our guide was a child. A child who directed us in the exact opposite direction of the address you supplied."

"He was a kid! I didn't expect much in the first place. Now come on. We need to get to our hotel."

Once back with their comrades they all settled in for the night, all unsure of what the next day would bring.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter! Sorry if it's a bit on the short side! It's the intro so the action hasn't picked up yet and therefore I didn't feel there was much to write about.**

**Lavi: She's lying. She just couldn't think of anything else to write.**

**Vetus: Shut it you! I hear my darling Gecko-chan would be more than happy to lock you in her Closet of Shame!**

**Lavi: You wouldn't.**

**Vetus: Oh I would! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Ciel: *Sighs* these two will be at it for a while so I guess this falls to me. Thanks for reading! Review, favorite, and follow if you want. No pressure.**

**Vetus: Oh! Almost forgot! *is currently sitting on her opponent* My apologies if updates are slow, but I shall keep at it until the end! See ya and if you want the bunny to live I'd review if I were you!**

**Allen: She doesn't mean that! Don't listen to her! She's crazy!**

**Vetus: Hey!**

**Ciel: I'm putting end to this insanity. Chapter over.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vetus: Hello my people! I have returned after a short week of not posting!**

**Ciel: It's been a whole year.**

**Vetus: Wait, what?**

**Lavi: Yep. I can vouch for that. It's been a year lazy butt!**

**Vetus: Hehe, whoops?**

**Ciel: You better have a good excuse.**

**Vetus: Well… there's school.**

**Lavi: And?**

**Vetus: And, uh... It's too long an explanation for now! I'll explain at the end of the chapter. But hey, I'm writing this now!**

**Ciel and Lavi: *Roll eyes***

**Vetus: Sorry readers! Thanks for sticking around to read this chapter though. Now, let's answer some reviews!**

**Ciel: *Mumbles* how the hell did you get reviews?**

**Vetus: You shut up! Ahem;**

**Gecko-chan- er, Tyki075: thanks for that correction I fixed it. I did credit you. And thanks for the compliment!**

**ARandomAuthor14: Thanks! I hope to update faster now.**

**Fancyunicorn: Thanks and will do!**

**Im a guest: Well… it's not soon… but it is an update!**

**All five Guests: thanks and I will be continuing.**

**Sinfulangels: Here ya go!**

**Kanna Raimi: You'll have to see about the circus, and yes, William, Sebastian, and Ciel will still be joining the circus. I'm glad you liked the first chapter!**

**Milye6: Glad you think so and are invested in its continuing! Here's an update.**

**Lia Silverclaw: Thanks.**

**AngelHeartsX: I'll try my best.**

**Black-Abyss: I was actually already thinking of doing that (And brainstorming with a certain lizard)! Are you a mind reader or somefin?**

**Maya5392: Thanks for your support! I will try to fix my update schedule. And both parties should be meeting soon. *Laughs/thinks evilly/lamely with you* Wait, what's that about my darling Geck- er Tyki075? Someone's figured out my secret! ABSCOND!**

**Ciel: She's run off again.**

**Lavi: Yep. Wonder how long she'll be gone this time.**

**Both: Siiiiiiiigh.**

**Ciel: Whelp, since she's gone, looks like we'll be getting to the story. Lavi, disclaimer.**

**Lavi: But, but,**

**Ciel: No buts! You were allowed to duck out of it last time!**

**Lavi: Ugh, fine. Vetus199914 does not own D. Gray-man or Black Butler. She's too lame. Ha! She's not here to chastise me!**

**Ciel: *Facepalms* All of us here hope you enjoy the chapter. Good luck.**

_**Gecko –**_Neah talking

'_Gecko' –_Someone thinking.

* * *

To conserve what meager funds Komui had supplied them with, and to avoid having to charge too much to the Black Order and risk pissing the higher ups off, Allen and Lavi had both had the brilliant idea to only reserve one space in the hotel which consisted of only two small rooms. To say Kanda and Lenalee weren't pleased was an understatement. After a few minutes of scolding from Lenalee and threats from Kanda, everyone got settled down in their respective places.

Lenalee had been granted the sole bed, and, after much complaining, glaring, and protests that she didn't need them to protect her, she took it. Kanda then promptly claimed the couch, brandishing Mugen at anyone who dared come close. Lavi, left with a very little amount of options had scampered over to the one comfortable chair, curling up in it and casting wary glances at Allen out of his one visible eye, as if the other boy would try and take it from him.

This is how Allen found himself curled up on the floor in a nest of extra blankets and pillows. Judging by the glares of the two other males, they were envious of his obviously more comfortable situation. Allen snickered quietly to himself. Within a few minutes though, the two rooms' four occupants were asleep.

* * *

The next morning Allen awoke a bit sore. He _had _been lying on the floor all night. He felt sorry for Kanda and Lavi who were probably worse off than he was. The boy drowsily stood up and stretched, sighing at the relief his muscles felt. Blearily looking around he noted that his two cohorts were both still out like lights. He shrugged and shuffled over to the propped open door of Lenalee's room. Peering in it took a few minutes of blinking owlishly and waiting for the fog to dissipate in his brain for him to fully comprehend that the smaller exorcist was not in the lumpy looking bed.

Stumbling back over to Lavi's chair he tapped on the snoring redhead's shoulder, marveling at the fact that the Bookman was able to sleep in such a position. Allen watched in fascination as Lavi disentangled one of his limbs - left arm to be precise - batted away Allen's hand, then slipped the arm back into the knot of limbs.

Allen rolled his eyes and poked the boy more insistently.

"Wha you wan?" Lavi groaned.

"Have you seen Lenalee?" Allen asked.

"Nah man, all I see is black. Too bad for you, seems I've gone blind." The young Bookman babbled into the chair arm.

"Lavi, your eye is closed." Allen frowned.

"Dang you've figured me out." The redhead yawned before shifting so his back was facing his cohort.

Allen sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Of all times for Lavi to decide getting up at a decent hour was unnecessary, the day of a mission was definitely not that day. Deciding to leave Lavi to his own devices for at least a little longer Allen contemplated waking Kanda. Deciding he'd rather keep all his extremities Allen went on a quest for his coat and boots, having slept in his regular clothes the night before.

After locating and sliding the three items on Allen set off. He only made it as far as the lobby before finding his target chatting with the man at the counter.

"Lenalee! Finally, I've been looking for you!" Allen called out, his usual smile already in place.

"Oh you have? I didn't worry you did I?" the girl asked sweetly.

"Only a little." Allen replied.

"Whoopsie. My apologies! I was just making some preparations for tonight, what time the show is, what we'll be wearing, that sort of thing." She explained excitedly.

"Oh I see!" Allen grinned. "Maybe next time you should leave a note or something."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lenalee laughed.

As the two headed upstairs Allen felt himself relax.

* * *

_**So, Nephew. You ready yet? **_A bored Neah sighed. Allen was currently standing in front of a mirror and Neah was showing up as a creepy, swirling shadow with a large grin.

'_Almost! Don't be pushy! Geez, I'm just not used to wearing a suit like this.' _Allen grumbled in frustration, straightening out his overcoat as he did so. Under Lenalee's instruction all four exorcists would leave behind their uniforms and only bring with them their Innocence.

_**Ok, ok. No need to get snappy. **_The Noah pouted.

'_Would you just be quiet?!' _Allen exclaimed mentally.

_**Something's wrong. **_Neah frowned.

'_Nothing's wrong.' _Allen growled.

_**Mmhm. **_Neah hummed. _**Is it because of the circus?**_

'_No! Of course not!'_ Allen protested.

_**Thought so.**_ Neah said smugly. _**Now, come on. Telling someone will help, I promise.**_

Allen slumped with a sigh, agile fingers tying his favorite ribbon at his throat quickly. _'Fine. It's just; I haven't been to a circus since Mana died.'_

_**Oh. **_Neah murmured. _**Right. I'd forgotten that he… I guess I just never knew that side of him so I didn't think… I'm sorry.**_

Allen pulled at his hair and bit his lip. In a small voice he asked; _'Neah?'_

_**Yes? What is it? **_The aforementioned man inquired.

'_Did he love me?' _the question was simple and innocent, and it sent a chill down Neah's metaphorical spine.

_**I'm sorry Nephew; I can't answer that question, because I don't have the answer. **_Neah responded solemnly.

'_I was afraid of that.'_ Allen sighed sadly. _'Well, enough moping. It's time to get going.'_

_**Right. Be strong Allen, and if that task seems like it's going to break you, let your friends and me be strong for you. Don't stack too much of a burden upon yourself. **_Neah advised before falling silent and retreating away into a dark corner of Allen's mind.

Allen composed himself and exited the room, only to be met with a certain samurai's annoyed glare.

"What took you so long?" Kanda scowled.

"I was thinking about something." Allen admitted sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm ready now."

"Great." Kanda frowned. "Let's go. The stupid Usagi and Lenalee have already left."

"Ok." Allen smiled.

* * *

The circus was bright, loud, and crowded; just as Allen had always remembered it. Excited voices filled the air with inane chatter and raucous laughter as families and couples all bumped and swayed under flashing lights. Allen and Kanda ducked and dodged, making their way to the front of the line entering the humongous stage tent. This action brought back memories for Allen, not all of them good. Allen dispelled those thoughts.

Allen chuckled quietly to himself as he was handed a flier for future performances put on by this circus. The name was what amused him. Noah's Ark Circus. There might even be some irony in his current situation.

"Ah! Allen, Kanda!" Lenalee called from the line entering the main tent up ahead, waving excitedly.

"There you guys are!" Lavi added, "We were starting to wonder if you'd been mugged or something."

"Tch." Kanda scoffed. "As if."

"Like anyone would look at Bakanda and think he was carrying something worth stealing." Allen threw his two cents in.

"And like they would looking at you, Moyashi?" Kanda growled.

"I've got Timcanpy." Allen smirked.

"Are they really arguing over who is more muggable?" Lenalee huffed.

"I think what's sadder is they _want _to be the one more likely to be mugged." Lavi sighed.

"Oh, it's our turn to go in." Lenalee commented. "Boys, stop bickering like an old married couple and get your butts over here!"

As the two trudged over Lavi could have sworn he caught the beginnings of an argument that sounded something like; "I would never, ever marry you, but if we were married you would so be the wife." said in almost a friendly tone. Of course banter was started between the two at that and the air around them was just screaming of weapons being drawn soon by the time the exorcists had rejoined their comrades. Lavi and Lenalee both let out sighs of exasperation.

* * *

By the time the four exorcists had managed to locate enough seats for their whole party the lights inside the huge tent were already dimming. Allen slid in first, stopping a few inches away from the stranger to his right. The young boy scowled at him briefly before returning to the conversation with the person on his right.

"By sight… it seems like an ordinary circus…" Allen accidentally overheard the boy murmur.

_**Allen. **_Neah spoke up, having been silent since the conversation in front of the mirror. _**There's something weird about that boy and the man next to him, can you sense it?**_

'_Weird?' _Allen questioned, trying his best to concentrate his Noah abilities on the pair beside him. _'I guess I can feel something. It's not very strong though.'_

_**Hmmm. **_Neah frowned. _**Just be careful. I wouldn't trust them.**_

'_It's not like we're going to see them again.' _Allen rolled his eyes.

His conversation with the phantom within his mind was cut off however by the call of the ring leader, a tall man with red hair, thick stage make-up, flashy clothing, and a skeletal right hand. Allen sucked in a breath, _'No. It can't be. It's not possible.' _Allen thought shakily. The man in front of him seemed very familiar.

_**Allen are you ok?**_ Neah asked worriedly.

'_That man, he reminds me of-'_

"I am Joker." The man in the ring called, Allen's blood ran cold. Inhaling shaky breaths, he panicked a sort of mental static overriding his hearing.

_**Allen! **_Neah exclaimed, feeling Allen starting to lose consciousness. _**Allen! Talk to me!**_

It was Kanda, who was sitting on Allen's left, who noticed when the younger boy started to fall backwards. Moving lightening fast, the samurai had the white haired youth cradled in his arms before Allen could hit the ground or even before anyone but the two odd patrons to Allen's left could notice.

"What's wrong with him?" the boy sitting next to Allen asked scornfully.

"None of your god damn business." Kanda growled. "Now move so I can get him out of here."

With a huff the boy moved just enough so Kanda could squeeze past.

It took many mumbled threats, shoving, and dodging for Kanda to get his precious cargo out of the stifling heat of the tent. Failing to find a proper seating place, Kanda improvised by leaning Allen up against a box that was sat off to one side. Scoffing, the feminine samurai checked the boy's heart rate and breathing. Finding both to be satisfactory and without any potential to fail, Kanda folded his legs and sat down to wait.

It hadn't been but five minutes before Kanda's shallow meditation was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right mister?" a man in a wheelchair asked, brow furrowed in concern.

"I'm fine." Kanda huffed shortly.

"Well how 'bout your friend there?"

Seeing that this man wasn't going to leave him alone, Kanda smoothly got to his feet. "He's fine. The heat and noise just got to him and he passed out." He bullshitted.

"Oh my! Here, let me take him back to the med tent, I'm this troupe's doctor." He offered.

Kanda blinked. Apparently infiltration was going to be easy thanks to the Moyashi.

"Fine." He agreed scooping up the smaller boy and turning to the wheelchair bound man. "Lead the way."

This is how Kanda found himself leaning against the cot that held his unconscious bean sprout for a good couple of hours while the doctor treated a prosthetic in place of a circus member with two toned black and blonde hair's leg. The tent flap opening was what stirred Kanda's interest.

"Doc!" the redheaded ringleader, Joker was it, called as he entered the tent, a tall man in a black tailcoat following closely behind. Kanda managed to recognize the man with short ink like hair as the man the brat who had been sitting next to Allen had been with, probably the boy's father or something.

"Heya Joker! Your arm giving you trouble again?" the doctor, whose name Kanda had not bothered to learn, asked, looking up from his current patient.

"No, my arm's fine." Joker smiled. "I'm not here fer me, in fact."

"Hey, if I remember correctly you're the one who got your head bit by Betty!" the two-toned idiot patient spoke up. "You all right?"

"Betty bit you?! That's awful! Come, let me take a look at you!" the doctor exclaimed, pulling the man over to a chair over by Allen's cot. Kanda glared up at the man, daring him to do something to Allen.

* * *

"… Where you really bitten by the tiger?" the doctor asked in awe after giving the man a thorough examination. "There isn't even a scratch on you!"

This caught Kanda's attention, attacked by a tiger and he hadn't even been injured?! As if.

"It was just a play bight." The man assured cheerfully. Kanda squinted at him suspiciously from where he'd moved to lean against the edge of Allen's cot.

"A… play bight?" the two circus members murmured in disbelief from behind the man.

"Well, if there's nothing wrong with you, that's just as well." The doctor shrugged.

"I'm so glad yer not hurt." Joker sighed in relief. "If a member of our audience had been hurt, our leader would 'ave my head!"

"But being accosted by tigers or passing out is fine." Kanda grumbled. His speaking up caused the man to glance over at him and Allen.

"Oh it's you." He smirked. "The wife of the man who passed out at the beginning of the performance."

"What did you say to me?" Kanda growled, grabbing Mugen's hilt with the full intention to draw it.

"Whoa now!" Joker interceded. "Please, no violence!"

"Yes of course, my apologies Sir, I did not mean to insinuate anything insulting." The man said, bowing at Kanda. "But Mr. Joker, aren't you the troupe leader?"

"Nah, I'm more of a ringmaster-for-hire! Our leader is someone else entirely… and quite scary ta boot." Joker replied, almost hiding himself behind his coworker with the dual colored hair.

"Doncha come cryin' ta me when you get chewed out fer sayin' that, Old Timer!" said coworker protested.

"Doctor," a scantily clad woman said as she pushed her way into the tent. "I was hoping you could take a look at my leg…?"

"Sis!" the two-toned idiot exclaimed happily, Kanda just scoffed. How great, the tent was getting even more crowded.

"You!" the woman exclaimed angrily, stomping right past the two-toned idiot, not even paying his foolish, love struck ranting any attention. "You're the eccentric gentleman from before! What're you doing here?! Thanks to you my whole act was completely ruined!"

"Beast!"The doctor chastised. "How could you talk that way to and in front of an audience member?! You only have your naïve carelessness and lack of control over Betty to blame!"

"B-but he was the one to approach Betty! All of his own free will too!" beast protested, pointing an accusing finger at the stupid man.

"And who exactly is the professional here?!" the doctor retorted. "No more complaints out of you!"

"Now, now Doc. You shouldn't raise yer voice in front of spectators! Especially when one of 'em's sleepin'!" Joker pacified. Kanda scoffed at the thought that this of all things would be able to awaken Allen when Kanda himself had been unable to.

"Yeah, yeah! Please examine my darling sister's leg first!" the two-toned idiot chimed in.

"Beast, promise to retrain Betty after this." The doctor conceded.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." Beast grumbled.

"Good, now let's take a look at that prosthesis!" the doctor nodded.

"Tch, is everyone here disabled or something?" Kanda scoffed rudely.

"Well, ya might say there's a reason for this here circus." Joker explained with a forced smile. "One way or another we're a collection 'o' people with problems. I myself was missin' an arm, but take a look at me now! Thanks to the doc, I'm in workin' condition! Pretty nifty ey?"

"It's always going wonky though because of the shape you insisted on me creating it in!" the doctor protested. "I wish you could have at least thought about the person who has to maintain it!"

"Do you make artificial limbs for all the troupe members?" the odd man questioned.

"Yes, that's right! It's a workload all right, from carving to installation, it's all done by me!" the doctor boasted.

"Carving? Are they made of wood then?" the man asked.

"No, ceramic." The doctor snapped.

"Ceramic?" Kanda asked, becoming intrigued. Pushing off the cot he made his way over to where the doctor and the man were hunched over Beast.

"Well, I say ceramic, but I use special materials to make it light and durable." The doctor lectured.

"I see." The man nodded, running his fingers down the woman's leg. "It's quite nice to the touch. This is indeed quite delicate workmanship."

"Right? To ensure a streamlined movement I use ball joints in the design." The doctor gushed.

"Oh?" the man wondered, moving quite close to Beast's thighs. "What is this hallmark?"

Even Kanda's eyes widened at his position.

"What are you playing at you pervert?!" Beast exclaimed, normally porcelain pale skin the shade of an heirloom tomato.

In a flash she had kicked her leg out, aiming straight for the man's head. The man somehow managed to dodge perfectly, not even a hair being misplaced.

"Ah, my apologies." The man smirked, an almost devilish air around him. "You did not strike me as someone who would be so chaste as to be bashful about that sort of thing."

"Why you!" Beast screeched, lashing out with the whip that until now had been neatly coiled at her hip.

"Hey! You two! Stop her! He's a spectator!" the doctor protested at the two circus members as the man continued to dodge lashes. Kanda noticed with some amusement that the two-toned idiot was shaking.

"You Bastard!" the two-toned idiot screamed, tears leaking from his eyes. "How dare ya lay a hand on my sis's silky skin?! And when I myself 'ave not even done so yet!"

And now there were knives soaring through the air, right at the man's head. Kanda was already blocking the knives with Mugen as the man flipped up and over both the samurai and the oncoming knives.

"Though I did not actually touch her skin, I seem to have touched off your anger." The man smirked from up atop a clothesline as Joker gaped at both him and Kanda.

"Dagger! Stop it! Or else the tent will-" the doctor started.

"My sis's chastity is more important!" the two-toned idiot, whose name was apparently Dagger, interrupted, throwing even more knives, this time out of Kanda's reach.

The man caught them. He actually caught all eight knives between his fingers. Even Kanda was impressed.

"No way!" Dagger gasped as Joker let out a low whistle.

"Tch, don't push your luck!" Beast exclaimed, once more going in with her whip.

This time though Kanda was there, Mugen raised to intercept the leather, pushing back against her grip once her whip had secured itself around his sword.

"Stop." He growled at the upset woman. "You're making yourself look like an idiot."

Just before Beast could retaliate to Kanda's comment with her fist Joker was stepping in by deflecting with his cane.

"Here!" Joker smiled as flowers burst from the tip of his cane. "All right everyone! That'll do for today!"

"But Joker!" Dagger whined as the doctor moaned about the ringleader not putting an end to the fight sooner.

A twitch of muscles was all the warning Kanda received as the man was raising his arm to throw the knives back down to their owner. Kanda merely reacted, chucking his freed Mugen at the man's sleeve, pinning it to the roof of the tent and knocking the knives off course. Now though the knives, which before had been perfectly aimed to land at Dagger's feet were on course for his head. Dagger gasped and winced as the deadly blades flew towards their mark. In the last second a gloved hand shot out from behind the performer, neatly grabbing the knives. Juggling them once, twice, Allen Walker moved out from behind Dagger.

"You really should be more careful Bakanda." The boy smirked, juggling the lethal weapons a few more times before carefully handing them off to Dagger. "If you'd just paid attention you would have seen he wasn't planning to kill him."

"So the Baka Moyashi is finally up." Kanda growled.

"No need to be rude." He pouted as the man flipped down from the clothes line, having tugged Mugen out.

"Here you go." The man smiled, handing the sword back to its owner. "I was impressed with your speed; no one's been able to catch me off guard like that in a while."

Kanda merely scoffed.

Having clamed Beast, Joker approached the three civilians.

"Leavin' that all aside, ya all have some terrific reflexes!" Joker gushed. "So much so I 'ave half a mind ta scout ya three fer our troupe!"

In a second the man was whipping around to face Joker. "Are you sure?" he asked seriously. "To tell the truth, my current master is such a bother that I've been thinking of quitting."

"Master ya say? Are ya not a nobleman yerself?" Joker gaped. "Yer dressed so well I assumed ya a gentleman! Are ya really only a servant?"

"Me, a nobleman? How absurd." He said with a straight face. "I am merely a butler. Were you serious about having me join your troupe? Because if so, I would like to begin at once."

"Are ya serious?" Joker gawked.

"I'm always serious." The man deadpanned.

"You sure are amusing Chap! I like ya!" Joker laughed. "Ye can join up any time if ya want, just come on by!"

"Joker! How could you just decide that so lightly!?" Beast screeched indignantly.

"Hey! In my defense he's quite the talent!" Joker chuckled.

"Um, Mister Joker sir, Kanda and I would like to join as well." Allen smiled politely. Only Kanda noticed the waver in his upturned lips, or the quivering in his balled hands.

"Ah, none 'o' that 'mister' or 'sir' stuff. I'm no nobleman. But are you sure two young boys like you would really want ta do somefin like runnin' off to join the circus? Don't ya have parents?" Joker inquired.

"No." Kanda said shortly. "We don't."

"Oh." Joker said sadly. "Well then, yer welcome to join us."

"If I may, I have someone else I would like to introduce to you." The odd man spoke up.

"Oh, us as well. We have two friends who would be happy to join." Allen added.

"Well of course! If there're more like the three a ya, I'd be happy ta see 'em! I'll just have ta run 'em through a sort a tryouts, ok?"

"Of course, we will impose upon you tomorrow then." The man bowed. Thank you for having me."

"Us as well." Allen agreed. "We'll come by tomorrow.

"No need to show me the way out, I remember." The man smiled.

"Uh, we'll go with him. I wasn't exactly conscious when I arrived after all." Allen said sheepishly.

"All right, we'll see ya all tomorrow." Joker beamed.

At that the three exited the tent, Kanda casting suspicious glares over at the man he'd come to severely dislike.

Kanda frowned when the man started moving deeper into the circus, opposed to towards the exit. Not wanting to let the man to escape his sight, the samurai just scowled and allowed the detour while Allen chattered obliviously on about some nonsense, not even realizing the misdirection.

Suddenly a loud hissing filled the air and a long flash of green struck out, sinking it's fangs into Allen's left arm, or tried to at least. Due to the condition on the exorcists arm, the, what was now clear to be, a snake didn't get far before it recoiled in pain.

"Your arm, it's like Joker's isn't it?" a young blonde man with what seemed to be scales in patches on his face and two snakes wrapped around his neck intoned. "-Says Goethe."

"Something like that." Allen said with a steely tone to his voice.

"Count yourself lucky. With my venom you should be dead- says Wilde." The boy practically threatened. "Anyways, entry beyond this point is forbidden- says Wilde. The exit is over there –says Goethe."

"Thank you for your kindness. I was lost." The man smiled, a fake one Kanda noted, before turning to leave.

"Good bye." The kid said in a monotone. "-says Goethe."

* * *

The walk back to the entrance was awkward. Allen did not appreciate awkward.

"So, looks like we're all going to be coworkers." Allen smiled politely. "We might as well make introductions. I'm Allen Walker and this is my… friend, Kanda."

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, it's a pleasure to be working with you." The now identified Sebastian bowed.

"Sure, whatever. We need to get back Moyashi, we've been gone long enough for those two to get worried." Kanda scoffed, pushing past Sebastian.

"Your right Bakanda, see you tomorrow!" Allen exclaimed, hurrying after his comrade.

"Yes, see you tomorrow." Sebastian remarked in amusement. "It sure will be something all right."

* * *

**So there's chapter two! Again, I'm sorry this took so long. A lot of it has to do with being stressed, my depression, and laziness. So once again I'm sorry. Thank you everyone who is supporting this and me, it makes me so incredibly happy. I don't know if I can promise faster updates, but I am still sticking to what I said about this getting finished. It will happen. I hope everyone liked this. I made extra sure that it wouldn't have been more than a year since this updated. So, please review and follow and all that. I really am writing this for you guys. Thanks! Vetus out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the update. I fell out of both these fandoms for a while, but seeing as it's the two year anniversary, I couldn't **_**not**_ **put up a new chapter! So here it is!**

**Reviews:**

**Milye6: ****I'm glad you found Kanda and Allen's parts interesting, that's a relief. And I know right?! All the exorcists are totally cut out for the circus. You'll be finding out codenames this chapter ;)**

**Maya5392: ****Your support is very appreciated! Your comment really made my day!**

**Sinfulangels:** **thank you so much!**

**DeeRoseWalker:** **oh yeah, there's definitely a story there ;)**

**Kosho-rinnnn:** **thanks, and hmmmm. I wonder ;)**

**I love pink:** **I'm glad, here it is.**

**YokaiAngel:** **thanks!**

**Guest #1:** **update; yeah, soon; nah.**

**Nadianazar31:** **thank you… I think? Dontkillme**

**Kanna Raimi:** **thanks!**

**Guest #2:** **thanks**

**Esmereilda:** **thanks, and will do ;)**

**Devil Wolf Girl:** **thanks, and he passed out because he had a panic attack and hyperventilated at the sight of Joker. Sorry I didn't make that clear -_-'**

**Amelia Loves Anime: ****wow, thank you. That really means a lot.**

**MnMsRoK:** **yup, I **_**will **_**see this through.**

**Pikaree 1: ****I will.**

**Tokyoghoul11:** **I will, don't worry.**

**XxXFoxieXxX:** **it is indeed going somewhere, it is indeed.**

**Guest #3:** **well, buckle in, 'cuz we still have a long way to go ;)**

**Thank you all for the reviews and support! I'll quit holding you up, and get to the chapter!**

**Good luck, stay safe, and have a nice day!**

**-Vetus**

…

Lenalee praised Kanda and Allen for their hand in infiltrating the circus, but only after scolding them for pulling a disappearing act and making her worried. The two had barely gotten away from the lecture without an ass kicking. Allen shuddered at the memory, Lenalee certainly didn't need Komui to protect her.

The four were on their way to the circus, Allen and Lavi still shrugging off the effects of sleep, Lenalee seeming as chipper as ever, but really she was on a hair string trigger aggression wise, and Kanda, well, Allen was convinced he'd combust anything his glare landed on for too long. Allen was staying out of his line of sight.

When they had gotten to the circus, Kanda was annoyed to notice that the man from before, Sebastian Michaelis, was already there, a young boy standing next to him with a sour look on his face.

"Oh!" Joker cried happily. "O'er here! We've been waitin' fer ya!"

"You didn't have to do that." Lenalee smiled sweetly.

"It was no problem." The over excited man beamed. "Why don't you all introduce yourselves?"

"Of course." Lenalee bowed slightly. "I am Lenalee Lee."

"Lavi Bookman." Lavi smirked next.

"Allen Walker." Kanda noticed the idiot's mask was back in place.

"Kanda." He scoffed last, not bothering to give his full name.

"Great!" Joker smiled. "These 'ere are Srbastian and Finnian. You six rookies will be workin' together, that is, if ya pass o' course."

"I'm sure we will." Anyone who knew Lenalee well could see the evil glint in her eye.

"First off, lookin' good isn't enough to be in the circus. Ya need the proper skill sets." Joker nodded. "What are you three's special talents?"

"Well, I'm good at balance, agility, and flexibility." Lenalee started, raising her pointer finger to the side of her face as she thought.

"Ooo! Try the tightrope first!" Joker ordered.

Lenalee smirked, crouching low to the ground, before forcefully propelling herself into the air. She landed neatly on the platform at least thirty feet into the air, performing one aerial flip before touching down.

"Show off." Lavi chuckled, shaking his head, as Joker and Dagger, who had come to see what all the fuss was about, were left speechless.

"I just have to walk across?" Lenalee called down, brushing her short hair off her shoulder.

"Y-ya." Joker stuttered.

"That's easy." Lenalee squared with the line.

"Wait! We need ta fit ya with the safety line!"

Lenalee scoffed. "Are you going to give me one during the shows?"

"No, of course not." Joker looked confused.

"Then it wouldn't make sense to give me one now." She smiled that terrifying smile of hers. "I don't need one."

She strode confidently out onto the rope, not even looking down. She shot one last smile to the crowd below, before springing forward, executing a handspring and the cartwheel, before finishing with a neat flip. Joker and Dagger just gaped. Then, she slipped. Or that's what it would seem to the untrained eye.

"Well that didn't last long." Finnian, the brat, scoffed, rolling his uncovered eye.

"Just watch." Lavi said, grinning. "It's all part of her act.

And, just as Lavi predicted, Lenalee had hooked her foot around the line, twirling herself through the air, before landing daintily on the rope. She bowed, before leaping off to land at Joker's feet.

"How was that?" She smiled sweetly.

"Uh," Joker was still stunned. "Welcome ta the family."

"Oh, thank you!" She cheered. But the three exorcists caught the look she sent them, one of mischief, success, and warning. The three shivered.

"Alright, next up is Lavi." Joker continued. "What're you good at?"

"My strength, eidetic memory, and looks are my best qualities." Lavi laughed, as cheerful as ever.

"Strength?" Joker looked him over, unimpressed with what he found.

"Yup!" Lavi nodded, spinning his Innocence around his fingers. Allen knew that trick would break _his_ fingers if he tried that.

"I don't know if I believe that." Joker frowned.

Lavi got a wicked look on his face. "Get me a hammer."

Joker had one of the strongmen bring one of the circus' heavier ones over.

"That's just mean." Dagger shook his head. "Look at the little guy, he can't lift that."

Lavi sat down his Innocence, and Allen got what he was trying to do there.

Grinning widely, Lavi grabbed the hammer's handle, easily lifting it over his head, before bringing it down with as much strength as he possessed. The ground actually shook, cracks appearing in the ground around them and in the metal of the hammer head.

"That should be enough, right?" Lavi said. "Unless you want to see more, maybe test my memory? That's my _real_ talent."

"N-no, that's fine." Joker said. "Who are you people?"

"Oh, no one important." Allen waved off. "Just ex-members of the church."

"They teach ya that in church?!" Dagger asked, wide eyed. Allen simply shrugged back at him.

"Oooookay." Joker said. "Finny, yer next."

"Uh, I'm good at, darts?" Finnian sounded unsure.

"Great! Daggers it is." He clapped his hands.

"Daggers? The guy's like ten." Lavi said in disbelief.

"Thirteen." The kid snapped back.

"Younger people have done more dangerous things in the circus." Allen spoke up, something haunted in his eyes. Lavi gave him an analyzing look, saying no more.

"Ok! Step right up!" Joker cut in, handing the kid a dagger.

He aimed, a look of intense concentration pulling at his delicate features.

"He doesn't have the upper body strength." Kanda scoffed. "Not to mention the depth perception."

The kid threw the dagger. Halfway across, it fell.

"Said so-" Kanda started, before all eyes snapped back to the dagger, watching in astonishment as it suddenly spun back up towards the target, hitting the second innermost ring. Kanda's eyes narrowed.

The next knife he threw, Kanda scrutinized the knife as it once again fell, and, there! A rock hit the blade, sending it on a path to a bullseye. He smirked, so he was cheating. Kanda glanced over at Sebastian, noting he was leaning casually against a pole, but interestingly enough, he was rolling a pebble between his fingers. So that's how. But why? Kanda really couldn't care less, but he knew the others would, so he continued to watch.

It took thirteen shots before the ringmaster finally accepted the kid's work.

Next, the ringmaster decided that little stunt wasn't enough, and declared the could would have to walk the tightrope, not like he could one up Lenalee. And once again Kanda was right, the kid was being helped by Sebastian, this time using rocks to strike points to fix the boy's balance. Pathetic, why even try something if you couldn't complete it on your own merit?

When the kid was allowed down, Joker went up to him.

"Wow! I didn't think ya could actually do it!" Joker exclaimed proudly. "Now, one more test!"

The boy groaned.

"Give us a smile!" Joker laughed.

"What!? A smile?!" The boy gaped.

"Yup!" Joker nodded. The ringmaster was just lucky he hadn't made Kanda smile, he wouldn't have lived if he'd tried it.

The boy scowled, before breathing in and out to calm himself, he looked up and grinned widely. Most would call it sweet, but Kanda could see, there was nothing but malice in that smile, as if it had long rotted off the kid's face. He had an exorcist's smile.

After that ordeal, the six were ushered off and were forced to change into ridiculous outfits, overflowing with colors and patterns. Only the moyashi looked at all comfortable in the getup, even Sebastian, who had a disturbing air of calm around him, didn't look to happy.

Then they were pushed in front of the rest of the troupe.

"Listen up everyone!" Joker called. "We have six new rookies joinin' us today! Butterfly," Lenalee smiled and waved, "Samurai," Kanda scoffed, how predictable, "Black," Sebastian bowed, "Memory," Lavi grinned, hands behind his head, "Smile," Finnian looked scandalized, "and this 'ere is-"

Allen stepped forward. "Red. I'm Red."

…

Joker froze at Allen's words.

"Look, uh, ya can't have that name." The ringmaster looked embarrassed, but there was something steely in his eyes.

"Why not?" Allen looked disinterested.

"We already 'ave a Red." Joker was stubborn.

"Oh? Who?" Allen raised an eyebrow.

"W-well, he's gone! And has been for forever! He was important to us, and he's gone now, so you can't have that name." Joker shook his head, a number of the other members of the troupe were nodding at Joker's words.

"I won't work under any other name." Allen said.

"Moyashi, stop being difficult." Kanda hissed.

"Nope, _Samurai_, I'm not budging on this." Allen crossed his arms, left over right.

"Really? There's no convincing ya?" Joker looked anguished.

"None." Allen said. "And I'm very good at what I do, you won't find anyone like me."

"What _is _your specialty?" Joker asked, as if weighing if they really needed Allen.

"Why, I'm a clown." Allen said.

Something in Joker's face seemed to shift.

"Fine, Red it is." He relented, not looking happy about it.

"Great!" Allen grinned, and only Kanda could tell it was fake.

"Now, let me give y'all a tour!" Joker was back to being annoyingly cheerful.

The six followed as Joker spewed his inanities.

Kanda motioned the other exorcists over to him while the other three were distracted.

"Yes?" Lenalee whispered.

"Black and Smile cheated to get in the troupe." He stated bluntly. He must really not like bushes, Lavi chuckled to himself.

"So you noticed that too, Yuu?" Lavi grinned.

"Don't call me that." Kanda snarled.

"Why would they cheat though?" Lenalee pondered. "What's here that they want so much?"

"Don't know, don't care." Kanda said. "Just thought you all should know."

After that parting remark, the conversation ended.

The ringmaster stopped them in front of a roped off area, explaining that was the location of the first-tier tents. He warned them to be wary of the tent of as member named Snake, then turned on Smile.

"By the way, I've been meanin' ta ask, what happened ta yer eye, Smile?"

"I-it was lost in an accident." Smile looked flustered, fingers gently resting over the eyepatch the adorned the right side of his face.

"Ya poor thing." Joker sighed. "No one yer age deserves somethin' like that ta happen to 'em."

Kanda glanced over at Lavi, and noticed he was scrutinizing his two temporary coworkers.

"Well, everyone 'ere as their own issues, you'll fit in just fine." Joker smiled.

"You can say that again." Kanda scoffed.

"Oi, cut them some slack Bakanda!" Kanda startled back, Allen was glaring intently at the taller man, anger rolling off him in waves.

"Che, whatever." Kanda looked away, forever denying that he'd bent to the smaller teen's will so easily.

"In other matters," Black spoke up, and wasn't that a much more fitting name than _Sebastian. _The name Sebastian sounded like it should belong to a devout priest, or a powerful prince, not someone like Black. "Did everyone else join the troupe in its round? Show by show, like us?"

"Not exactly." Joker scratched his cheek. "Most o' the first tier members knew each other from before, then we've picked up rookies since, like Snake! He's still a rookie, genius with those snakes though, and we were down a snake charmer, soooo…"

They moved on after that, until they stopped in a giant tent with a large ring inside it.

"These 'ere are the trainin' grounds!" Joker explained. "All the rookies train 'ere! Hopin' for a chance ta perform in an actual show!"

"Joker!" A women, Beast, Kanda registered, stuck her head through the tent flap, "Hurry up! It's about time ta start!"

"Coming, coming!" He trilled. "Alright all, practice yer warmups, and do yer best."

He left them after that, much to Kanda's relief, the man had been overbearingly annoying.

"Well, we really don't need to warm up." Lenalee frowned, hands on her hips.

"True." Lavi nodded, hands back behind his head.

Kanda glanced at Allen, who was looking a bit… out of it.

"Moyashi. Spar with me." Kanda demanded, already moving over to a clear spot in the ring, swinging his coat off as he went, discarding it by the edge. "Coming, slow-bean?"

"Yes!" Allen responded, storming over. "You're not going to win, Bakanda."

He too discarded his coat, then reached for his wrist.

"Nuh-uh, Moyashi." Kanda smirked. "Not here."

"No weapons then?" Allen stared pointedly at Mugen.

"If you can handle hand-to-hand combat." Kanda smirked, gently setting his Innocence down with his coat.

"Fine, let's do this." Allen nodded

…

Lenalee sighed in disappointment. Kanda and Allen were trying to beat each other bloody, as-per-usual, and Lavi had wandered off to flirt with some of the circus girls.

"Heeey!" The teen drawled. "I'm Jumpersnicker. Who're you all?"

Leave it to Lavi to change his own codename, and to something so ridiculous.

Rolling her eyes, she glanced over at the two mysterious companions that had joined them in the circus. The two had gone off alone, and seemed to be murmuring to each other.

"Innocence, activate." Lenalee whispered.

With her enhanced abilities, Lenalee gracefully leaped over the two, landing gently on a platform about ten feet above them. Crouching down, she remained out of their sight, and in range to hear them clearly.

"-won't kill you. Go see whether the children are here or-" Smile was talking.

"They are not here." Black cut him off.

Lenalee frowned, the children. Were they here for the same reason as Lenalee and her friends?

"Huh?" Smile sounded confused.

"I have not sensed the presence of any children at all in this circus. Not last night, and not during the tour either." Black lectured.

What did he mean by 'sense'? Lenalee bit her lip. She did remember Allen and Kanda mentioning having seen Black here last night, though.

"But we have yet to find proof that the circus has no relation to the missing children. We can't leave until we've looked into all the nooks and crannies of this place." Smile responded.

"Quite." Black acknowledged. "It is entirely possible that they may be in such a position that I would be unable to sense their presence."

"Don't say such an ill-omened thing." Smile reprimanded. "_She _wishes for the children's safe return."

"Yes sir." Black responded, almost mockingly. "That reminds me… instead of the children, I did sense-"

Lenalee heard the footsteps at about the same time as them. Moving quickly, she propelled herself up to the top of the pole, out of conventional sight, and some place where she could deny having heard anything.

She had a lot to process anyways.

…

Kanda and Allen stopped fighting when Dagger called them over. Both were staring the other down, trying to get the other to admit defeat. Dagger looked surprised as they approached, both having stripped down to just their pants during the match.

"Why're you two half naked?" Dagger asked, face going red.

"Well, that's obvious. _Samurai _got hot and took his over-shirt off, leaving him in the training tops we generally wear underneath, so I evened the playing field for him." Allen started.

"Then the Moyashi got hot and took that off, so I did the same. To _even the playing field._" Kanda finished, hands crossed over his chest.

"Ooooookay then." He said uneasily.

Lenalee joined them then, smacking herself in the face when she saw their state of dress.

"Niiiice." Lavi winked-blinked?-shooting the pair finger guns.

"Shut up." Allen and Kanda growled simultaneously.

Dagger seemed to be focusing his attention anywhere other than at them.

"Are those tattoos?" Black asked, leaning towards Kanda.

"No." The samurai replied shortly.

Black just hummed in response.

"C-can you two put shirts on? Please?" Dagger squeaked.

Once the two were properly dressed once more, they all reconvened by Dagger.

"Alrighty, so y'all need to decide what sort of acts you'll want to do." He smiled.

"I want to be a clown." Allen stated immediately.

"Ok, Butterfly, aerial dance would probably be best fer ya." Dagger added, turning to Lenalee.

Lenalee nodded, a smile on her face.

"Memory-"

"Jumpersnicker." Lavi corrected, shit eating grin on his face.

Dagger shot him a weird look. "You'll probably do some sort o' strongman act."

Lavi gave him a thumbs up.

"And you, Samurai, we were actually thinkin' ya could perform with big sis, Beast! Ya met 'er last night, she 'ad the whip." He exclaimed, as if it was something to be proud of.

"Che, whatever." Kanda scoffed. "Just make sure she's good enough. Wouldn't want to hurt her."

Dagger spluttered as Kanda walked away, going to retrieve his coat.

"Damn, he's got a nice ass." Lavi leered, leaning over to talk to Lenalee.

She giggled, giving it an appraising look, smirking in approval.

"Stop talking about Bakanda's ass." Allen protested. "It isn't that nice!"

"Whatever you say." Lavi shrugged.

By the time the three had tuned back in to Dagger, the man was gaping at Black as he showed off at every skill set present at the moment.

Allen scoffed, he'd hated people like that since he was little, they were always so high and mighty, and tended to be cruel to weaker members, to boot.

"Wow!" Dagger exclaimed, in awe. "Another scary genius? I just can't win today! No matter, I won't let ya beat me."

"Hey, hey, Mr. Knife? I thought we were the only newcomers?" Lavi poked Dagger.

"It's Dagger! And that guy o'er there is new as well, 'e's pretty good too." Dagger corrected. "Said 'e was some sort o' civil servant, 'e's pretty serious, but good. Hey! Come down 'ere fer a bit! Meet the new newcomers, Suit!"

A thin, dark haired man wearing square glasses and a rather ridiculous suit peered down at them from the tightrope. Suddenly the pole in his hand shot down and buried itself in the dirt, inches away from Black, and wait, were those _hedge trimmers?_ Allen raised an eyebrow, exchanging confused glances with Lenalee and Lavi. He seemed to be saying something, but was too high up for anyone to hear anything.

Using his pole-er, hedge trimmers-the man, Suit, slid down to their level.

"What ever did you come sniffing around to devour this time?" He was saying. As he landed, he turned his clippers and aimed them at Black's face. "You devil!"

It was now alarmed glances passing between the three exorcists.

"Allen…?" Lenalee murmured, gesturing to her left eye.

He shook his head. "Too many people." He mouthed back. She frowned.

"In this day and age, when there are rarely enough grim reapers to get the job done, even at the best of times…" Suit continued, "the appearance of a devil means I shan't be able to clock out on time, yet again."

"We have to do something!" Lenalee hissed quietly. "What if they're akuma?!"

"Our hands are tied." Lavi whispered back, "too many innocents."

"Grim… reaper… you…" Dagger looked confused.

"N-no, he's just-!" Smile started.

"That's enough o' that me big fore-'eaded friend!" Dagger finished, chuckling. "Ya said it with such a serious mug, I couldn't tell ya were jokin'! Been shootin' off strange jokes from day on, 'e 'as! 'E's always goin' on 'bout souls and the like… and 'e's fer anythin' ta do wiv 'em ghosts 'n' stuff."

"I am not one for joking." Suit said stoically, pushing his glasses up with one end of his trimmers.

"I'll introduce ya all!" Dagger said enthusiastically. "Tall an' mysterious is Black, shortie is Smile, redhead is Memory-" "Jumpersnicker!" "-shut up, one wiv the messed up face is Red, the beauty is Butterfly, an' Samurai went o'er there somewhere an' 'asn't come back yet. Maybe 'e got lost."

"He didn't get lost." The three remaining exorcists replied simultaneously.

"I love him, but he's an ass."

"Samurai-chan is a total ass!"

"That idiot has no social skills whatsoever."

"Alright then." Dagger eyed them warily. "Don't matter much anyway, but maybe y'all could go get 'im? We need ta assign roommates."

"Sure." Lenalee sighed, noting that Suit and Black had left the tent, and that poor Smile was being dragged off by Dagger.

By the time the three returned with Kanda in tow, Smile, Suit, and Black were re-entering the tent, Smile having apparently escaped Dagger's hold. Joker had come back from tonight's show, and was standing in the middle of the room, holding a piece of paper aloft, and grinning widely.

"Now, 'ere's what ya've been waitin' fer!" He exclaimed as soon as all seven rookies were standing in front of him. "Time ta announce room assignments fer the rookies! Here we go! In tent eight, we 'ave Butterfly and Smile, along with Freckles here!" Lenalee blinked in surprise as a young girl was ushered towards them. She was cute, with shoulder length brown hair that completely covered one eye, and a face sprinkled with her namesake.

"And, Black an' Memory-" "Jumpersnicker!" "W-what?" "Just ignore him!" "Anyway, those to will be in tent nine-" poor Joker couldn't catch a break.

"Seba-Black and I won't be in the same tent?!" Smile exclaimed indignantly.

Dagger laughed. "Smile sure is sweet on Black.

"Th-that isn't what I mean-" Smile protested.

"Ye gotta learn ta be more independent!" Dagger finished.

"Anyway!" Joker practically yelled, drowning out whatever protest Smile had stacked up. "Black an' Memory's roommate will be… Suit!"

Lavi chuckled as his roommates froze up at that announcement. At least _he _had no problem with the sleep plan. They didn't even have to be conscious simultaneously! What even was the problem?

"An', last, but not least! In tent ten will be Red and Samurai!"

The two teens also froze, horror flitting across their faces.

"WHAT?!" The two yelled.

Lavi burst out laughing, Lenalee face palmed again. She was going to have a red spot soon.

…

**Well, that's all for now folks! I hope to get another update soon, now that interest is stirring for these fandoms again. This fic is a great challenge though, because I have literally zero motivation to write it! But don't worry, that makes it fun.**

**If anyone's wondering why Lenalee was able to get past Sebastian without him noticing, it was because she's a badass. Or her Innocence blocked his powers. Take your pick.**

**Also, blame Jumpersnicker on Tyki075. My Gecko-chan is an odd human being. Lizard being? Whatever. Don't ask him for codenames ;) (love ya bro.)**

**See y'all in the next chapter!**

**-Vetus**


End file.
